


Helado  Napolitano.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: HQ! No  binario. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kei flirting with Yachi, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Relación poliamorosa, Romance, Yamaguchi flirting with kei, fuck with the tags, no binary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  Hitoka le encanta  el helado de Chocolate, pero comienza a  amar  también el  helado de vainilla. </p>
<p>O</p>
<p>Como Yachi, Yamaguchi  y Kei se dieron cuenta  que  eran la  combinación perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helado  Napolitano.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu y sus preciosos personajes no me pertenecen.

Yachi sabía que amaba a Tadashi, desde comienzos de segundo año había comenzado a salir con él, caminaban a su casa con los dedos entrelazados, se besaban en la oscuridad de las salas del cine y se dedicaban mirada llenas de complicidad en el gimnasio. Tadashi pasaba mucho tiempo con Tsuki y fue ahí cuando comenzó a tratar un poco más al rubio de gesto serio, era amable, educado y con un sentido del humor ácido el cual solo seguía Yamaguchi, se convirtió casi en rutina el pasar el sábado completo en la casa de Yachi, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, divirtiéndose, pasándola bien. Los tres juntos. 

Tsukishima enfermó a inicios de invierno. Faltó tres días a la escuela. 

El primer día se formó un aura extraña entre ella y Tadashi, apenas y cruzaron palabras después del entrenamiento, ese día Tadashi lucía apagado y se mordía constantemente el labio inferior, se despidieron con pesadez en la parada del camión. 

“Te amo Yachi” dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba. Yachi no contestó, se dejó rodear por los brazos del moreno y el rubor que cubría su rostro era la única respuesta que Tadashi necesitaba, Yamaguchi le besó la frente y la vio subirse al camión. 

Pateó piedras mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. 

 

Le hacía falta Tsukki. 

 

Observó la casa de los Tsukishima, había pasado por algo de fruta a la tienda de conveniencia y algunas golosinas que le gustaban al rubio. Tocó sin recibir respuesta, abrió y subió a la habitación del rubio.

“Tsukki” pronunció al entrar, vio a su amigo cubierto de mantas, rostro ruborizado, labios rojos, algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por la frente, le tocó para comprobar su temperatura, sintió la piel caliente bajo sus yemas, buscó una toalla y agua con hielos, colocó fomentos en su frente mientras le tomaba la temperatura su mano acariciaba la suave piel. 

“Yamaguchi” murmuró con pesadez el más alto “¿Qué haces aquí?”, su voz salía como un fino hilo de seda, casi imperceptible, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y debajo de ellos ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con la pálida piel. 

 

“Solo no sé, traerte los apuntes de hoy, quería verte, me a alegro de haber venido” dijo sonriendo mientras le retiraba el fomento y lo cambiaba.

“¿Yachi está bien?” 

 

“Si, ya debe de estar en casa” Yamaguchi contemplaba al rubio, su rostro, su cabello, su pijama de algodón, la forma en que hacía esa mueca sutil por el fastidio de estar en cama, hundió sus dedos en el ondulado cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo. “¿Cómo te sientes ahora?”

“Mejor ahora que estás tú” dijo con los ojos cerrados. 

 

Después todo fue confuso. 

 

Los labios húmedos de Tadashi contra los tibios de Kei, la lengua abriéndose paso en la cavidad del rubio, sus manos paseándose por debajo del pijama de algodón, el cuerpo caliente de Kei sin oponer resistencia, Guchi siendo superado por el deseo, su corazón latía descontrolado, un caos te digo. 

“Estúpido, te vas a contagiar” fue lo único que dijo Tsukki al separarse. Tadashi se cubría el rostro con nerviosismos y salió de su habitación sin decir nada. 

 

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 

Tadashi faltó al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo Yachi contempló su bento y decidió que no tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de ir al club, quería ir con Yamaguchi, comprobar que estuviera bien, se sentía sin energías, pero no era el primer día que sentía esa extraña sensación, desde el día anterior el hastío la había sobrecogido, sin Kei algunas cosas eran aburridas y ahora sin Tadashi. -Me estoy volviendo loca- pensó mientras cerraba su bento. El resto de las clases las pasó ausente, con la mente divagando y pensando en la bonita sonrisa de Yamaguchi y en los ácidos comentarios de Tsukishima. Un profundo suspiro abandonó su cuerpo al término del día. 

“¿Te pasa algo Yachi?” Preguntó Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela. 

“¡Eh!¿Me veo rara?”

“No, es sólo que hoy casi te golpean seis balones, ¿Es por Yamaguchi?”

“Sí lo extraño mucho” contestó mientras sonreía nerviosamente. “Hinata”

“¿Uh? Que pasa Yachi san”

“¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?” Dijo la rubia estrujando la tela de su uniforme. 

“Claro Yachi san”

Yachi se detuvo en seco y tomó aire. Meditó la forma más sencilla de explicarse con Hinata. 

“Supongamos que me encanta comer helado de chocolate, amo comer helado de chocolate, pero de repente también comienza a gustarme el helado de vainilla y también comienzo a amar el helado de vainilla ¿Debería de dejar de comer el helado de chocolate? “ 

“¡¡Helado Napolitano!!” gritó Hinata al término de la pregunta. “Deberías comer helado napolitano Yachi san, tiene esos dos sabores” Hinata le regaló una cálida sonrisa y provocando una en la pequeña rubia. Tuvo una pequeña conversación con el de cabellos color mandarina mientras la acompañaba a tomar el camión, vio el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, se preguntó acerca de Yamaguchi y Kei. -Helado Napolitano, ojalá todo fuera tan simple como comer helado - pensó mientras perdía la mirada en la ventana del camión.

 

*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

 

El viernes por la mañana Kei abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado y con dolor, recordó el incidente del miércoles, los labios de Tadashi, sus manos tocándolo, su cuerpo ridículamente caliente, pensó en Yachi, extrañaba sus risas, sus comentarios inocentes, la manera en la que sus ojos se arrugaban o como su nariz respingaba al estornudar. Se preguntó si los labios de Yachi serian tan suaves como los de Yamaguchi, si acaso sus manos se sentirían tan bien contra su piel, si ella podría elevarle la temperatura como él. Bufó molesto. Quería deshacerse de esos pensamientos inapropiados, buscó sus lentes en el buró y leyó los mensajes pendientes, ninguno era de Tadashi. Un par de mensajes de Yachi le iluminaron el rostro, en ellos preguntaba por su salud y mencionaba que pasaría por la tarde a visitarlo rápidamente. Se duchó y comió un poco. 

Su falta de juicio se la adjudicaba a su estado de salud, se tomó la temperatura pero ya estaba bien, gracias al medicamento ya no tenía dolor. Intentó ver televisión pero sus ojos se fatigaron a los pocos minutos. Intentó dormir pero al cerrar los ojos lo único en lo que pesaba era en Yamaguchi y Yachi, tocándose, besándose, besándolo, tocándolo. 

-Estúpida adolescencia con sus estúpidas hormonas – pensó mientras se cubría el rostro, se puso los audífonos y su playlist favorito comenzó a sonar, todas las canciones hablaban de ellos, la música describía la bonita sonrisa de Yachi o las maravillosas pecas de Tadashi, al menos así lo sentía. Después de quebrarse la cabeza pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban sus amigos se reprendió nuevamente por esa culposa sensación que crecía en su pecho, se sentía patético por no saber como sobrellevar la situación -Estúpido Yamaguchi - fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido. 

Lo único que sabía era que Yachi Hitoka le gustaba tanto como le gustaba Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

 

“Tsukishima kun” 

“Yachi” murmuró el rubio frotándose los ojos. 

 

“Te traje una rebana de pastel, de fresas como te gusta” Kei sonrió al ver a la pequeña rubia frente a él. 

“No te hubieras molestado” 

“Sabes que no es una molestia” dijo con un ligero rubor en la cara. “¿Te sientes mejor?” preguntó Yachi, Kei asintió mientras abría el pastel, únicamente por tener que hacer algo o en que distraerse, pocas veces había sentido nerviosismo, Yachi en su habitación era algo nuevo y la oleada de pensamientos inapropiados regresaba a su cabeza, dio un gran bocado al pastel mientras escuchaba el resumen de las actividades del club y mientras sus ojos se perdían en la delicada clavícula de la rubia -Tan bonita- pensó mientras sus ojos ascendían hacia el delicado rostro.

“¿Tsukki?” 

“¿Uh?”

“Te preguntaba si tenías planes para mañana, y si estás mejor claro está, “ Yachi movió la mirada hacia una de las figuras de dinosaurio que estaban en la repisa “Si quieres ir a desayunar a casa de Tadashi mañana” dijo de corrido, con todo el nerviosismo que su cuerpo podía contener. Kei revolvió la suave cabellera. 

 

“Claro, mañana ya estaré mejor, ¿Pasa algo?” preguntó al sentir la mirada de la rubia en su rostro. 

 

“Na-nada, sólo tienes crema en los labios” buscó rápidamente un servilleta en su rostro, se acercó al rubio, antes de poner la servilleta sobre los labios el rubio deslizaba la lengua color fresa sobre los finos labios Yachi miró absorta la acción, siguió el suave movimiento de la lengua subió la mirada hacia los ojos dorados de Kei. Un guiño seductor apareció en ellos. 

La mirada que Kei le dedicó tardó a una eternidad al menos así lo sentía Yachi quien pensaba que esta vez necesitaría un desfibrilador por que su corazón le saldría por la boca o su alma abandonaría el cuerpo, sentía mariposas en el estómago y calor, mucho calor, sus piernas temblaban y anheló por un momento reducir la estúpida distancia entre ellos. Kei le sonrió. 

Yachi dio la vuelta y salió caminando en modo automático de la habitación de Kei, pudo sentir el momento exacto en el un fusible explotó en su cabeza cuando le sonrió el rubio. 

Kei descubrió que no le era indiferente a Hitoka. 

-*/-*/-*/

 

Yachi se puso un cubre boca antes de entrar a casa de los Yamaguchi, saludó a la Sra. Yamaguchi y vio a su chico recostado en el sofá, nariz roja e irritada, ojos hinchados y llorosos. 

“Guchi”

“¡Yachi!” dijo a manera de saludo antes de que un estornudo escandaloso. “Te vas a contagiar” dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello. 

 

“Tengo el cubre boca, estaré bien ¿Cómo sigues cariño?”

 

“Mejor, sólo tengo un poco de resfriado, ¿Le avisaste a tu mamá que vendrías?”

 

“Si, incluso habló con tu mamá” sonrió, su mamá los dejó un momento a solas, Yachi se acomodó debajo del brazo de Tadashi quien tomaba pequeños mechones de cabello y los enredaba en sus dedos, “Tadashi fui a ver a Tsukki, le dije que si quería venir a desayunar mañana, espero no te moleste”

“Para nada” le tocó ligeramente las mejillas. Cenaron juntos en compañía de los señores Yamaguchi, el ambiente familiar le venía bien a Yachi quien por lo regular cenaba sola todos los días, le gustaba esa calidez de hogar, se dio un largo baño caliente antes de dormir, recordó el gesto del rubio, sus labios bonitos, su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, la calidez que le producía era la misma que sentía cuando Tadashi la besaba o la mirada, ese nerviosismo lo había experimentado de primera mano con su novio, comprobó mientras se colaba a la habitación de Guchi en medio de la noche que sentía lo mismo por él, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía viendo estrellas mientras le hacía el amor y se preguntó cuantas constelaciones vería en brazos del rubio o tal vez con ambos. 

No sonaba nada mal comer helado napolitano de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, gracias por leer, espero atenta sus comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
